Amor silencioso
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Akane se siente triste porque ella se siente invisible para Shindou. Pero, al Shindou tomar el valor para hablarle, por fin podran confesarse. ¡Que viva el Shindaka! :3


**Hola! Si lo se, tengo que subir el siguiente capitulo de PARTY GIRLS, pero es que se me ocurren unas ideas que no puedo dejar pasar. Bueno, mi fic de hoy es de una de las parejas menos escritas y ya esta bueno de eso, tenemos que difundir esta pareja. ¿Cuál es? Nada mas y nada menos que el Shindaka, Shindou y Akane (no se si se le dice asi, pero lo invente n.n) Esta pareja tiene que difundirse, asi que se me ocurrio este fic, espero que les guste. Bueno, sin mas parloteos, aquí voy…..**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, Tenma pensaba en futbol, Midori y Nishiki peleaban, Hamano lloraba porque quería estar pescando en vez de ir a la secundaria, todo iba normal,….bueno, no todo. Cierta castaña estaba viendo por la ventana del salón de clases, la profesora no había llegado asi que no hacían nada importante. ¿En que pensaba? Pues en el amor de su vida, Takuto Shindou. Akane siempre ha querido que Shindou se fije en ella, pero nada. *Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le tomo fotos* pensaba la chica, mientras daba un suspiro. Ella quería que Shindou se fijara en ella, solo por una vez. Akane sentía una frustración. ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que la viera? Era tan invisible para los ojos de ese chico. Midori siempre le dice que los hombres son asi, pero si tan solo no fuera con ella. Shindou hablaba con todas las chicas de la secundaria, no había ni una chica que no conociera. Bueno, tenia que admitirlo, el era muy popular entre las chicas. Pero, ¿Qué no tenia ella que tuvieran las otras?...

...

Era hora del entrenamiento, los chicos practicaban, mientras Akane tomaba fotos de la practica y en especial a Shindou. Pasaba el tiempo, hasta que los chicos llegaron al tiempo de beber agua(YO: el agua es muy importante). Akane suspiro, mientras bajaba la mirada, viendo las fotos de Shindou.

-Shin-sama…..-decia.

-¿si?-oyo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos.-¿Qué pasa Akane?-pregunto Shindou.

-Shin-sama….eh….nada, nada-decia mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿segura? Si dijiste mi nombre es por algo-decia Shindou.

-si, segura….no pasa nada*me esta hablando, me esta hablando, aww!*-se moria Akane por dentro.

-si tu dices…-decia Shindou no muy convencido, mientras se sentaba a su lado-sabes, siempre te veo tirando fotos, ¿podria ver las fotos que haz tomado?

-eh…si, claro….*se da cuenta que tiro fotos…n.n*…¡QUE!-grito Akane. Ella no se las podía enseñar, mas de la mitad de las fotos eran de el. Pensaría que es una acosadora o algo peor.-¡no, no puedo enseñartelas!-decia Akane.

-¿y por que no?-preguntaba Shindou extrañado.

-porque…..bueno….tengo fotos….extrañas…..-decia Akane sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo asi?-preguntaba Shindou mas perdido que Tenma en matemáticas.

-eh….veras…tengo fotos…de las persona que me gust…-se tapo la boca Akane. ¿Qué diablos iba a decir?

-…-Shindou no dijo nada, se quedo analizando el comentario.*A Akane le gusta otro chico…* había algo que lo invadia en su interior, era un sentimiento extraño…..-y….¿quien es ese chico?-pregutno Shindou.

-eh…..bueno…es una persona con quien no hablo mucho…-decia Akane.*Deja de ser tan obvia Akane*.

-ya veo…-Shindou sentia algo muy extraño, nunca había sentido algo asi….celos…..-¿y alguien del equipo lo conoce?

-si muchos, digo….*mierda Akane, cállate mejor*….si,casi todos lo conocen….

-…Sigamos con le entrenamiento-ordeno Shindou y se fueron a entrenar de nuevo.

-¿Habre sido muy obvia?-se preguntaba Akane.

-¿Quién será ese chico?-se preguntaba Shindou.

…

Cuando el entrenamiento termino cada quien se fue para su casa. Cuando Akane estaba en dirección para su casa, se encontró con Shindou, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Akane-dijo Shindou.

-eh….Shin-sama….¿ya te vas para tu casa?

-si…si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa…-decia Shindou sonrojado.

-eh….si, claro….-decia Akane. *Me va a acompañar a mi casa, aw!*Brincaba por centro de la emoción Akane.

En el trayecto de camino a la casa de Akane, hubo un silencio, nadie decía nada. A Akane eso lo le importo, solo con el hecho de que la acompañara a su casa la hacia feliz. Shindou, mientras tanto, sentia una frustración, ¿Quién era ese chico? Tenia curiosidad por saber. A el siempre le ha gustado Akane, pero cuando quería hablar con ella, le invadia un miedo y no podía hacer nada. Hoy tomo el valor para hablarle y al oir que Akane dijo su nombre tenia la excusa perfecta para hablarle.

-Shin-sama, ¿tienes algo?-pregunto Akane viendo a Shindou muy perdido en el mundo.

-eh…no, no me pasa nada…-decia Shindou.-sabes, Akane, siento curiosidad,… ¿Cómo se llama ese chico que te gusta?-no podía evadir ese tema.

-eh….*diablos y, ¿ahora que dijo?*…bueno…¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-decia Akane.

-bueno….¿por que tanto misterio con ese chico?-dijo Shindou.

-no es misterio, solo….no te quiero decir el nombre….*por cobarde*-dijo Akane.

-¿y por que no?-dijo Shindou en tono alto.

-eh…

-somos amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-decia Shindou. Le molestaba que no le dijera el nombre.

-*¿solo amigos?*. Eso dolio a Akane. Solo eran….amigos. Si la consideraba asi, no valia la pena decirle lo que siente.

-¿Akane?-pregunto extrañado Shindou.

-entonces….¿solo somos amigos?...-dijo Akane con un hilito de voz.

-eh….-Shindou se sonrojo ante su pregunta. *vamos Shindou dile que no, dile que no son solo amigos*.-si, solo somos amigos…*madilto cobarde* se maldecia Shindou. Akane sentia como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Solo eran amigos. No pudo mas….

-Shin-sama….-decia mientras la lagrimas salían de sus ojos(YO:¿ustedes han visto a Yui, de K-on, llorando? Asi mismo estaba Akane).

-Akane, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntaba preocupado Shindou ante la acción de la chica.

-es que…solo…soy tu amiga…..-decia mientras mas lagrimas caian.-no quiero…..ser solo…tu amiga…-decia con dificultad, sentia un nudo en la garganta.

Shindou se sorprendio por lo que dijo, ¿estaba llorando porque solo son amigos? El chico entendio que estaba siendo correspondido, asi que abrazo a la chica.

-yo tampoco quiero que seamos solo amigos-decia Shindou mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Akane se sorprendio con lo que dijo. *mi Shin-sama no quiere que seamos solo amigos…*. Luego, Shindou miro a Akane a los ojos. Sentia que las mejillas le ardían. Estaba rojito…y Akane también.

-Akane yo….te..amo…..-dijo Shindou.

-yo también…Shin-sama….-dijo Akane, secándose las lagrimas. Dicho esto, ambos juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor. Por fin se declararon…. Y se separaron por el fulano oxigeno.

-Akane….

-¿si?

-a ese chico que le tomas fotos…. ¿soy yo, verdad?-pregunto Shindou.

-nadie mas..-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-lo sabia-tambien le sonrio.

**¿Y que tal? Lo tenia que subir, después se me iba a ir la idea. El final me quedo del asco, ¿no? Pero nada, asi esta, no hay nada que hacer. A los que leen PARTY GIRLS, muy pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

**Mata ne! :3**


End file.
